A whole new world
by lil-fairy-princess
Summary: Trish gets an exchange student and she's not to happy about it. The exchange student isn't happy about getting stuck with Trish, she's now in a new town with no one to talk to..can someone come and cheer her up?
1. a new place

a/n i disclaim, i only own Samantha the wwe owns the rest dnt sue me i haven't got any money! anyways please review

* * *

Trish sighed as she looked about the crowded airport. She turned to talk to Stacy.

"I can't believe i got stuck with an exchange student, and to top it all of she's from England so she won't even be normal!" Trish complained.

"I know i geuss i'm lucky" Stacy said with a smile.

"I wonder what she's like" added Amy

"I don't care i'm just counting the days til she leaves!" Trish sighed dramatically.

Stacy's and Amy's eyes widen as they notice a girl with a suitcase standing behind Trish. Amy gave a slight cough and Trish spun round.

"Hey you're Trish right?" the girl asked with a english accent.

"Yeah" Trish replied in a squeeky panicing voice.

"I'm Samantha Ward...the abnormal exchange student from England" she told her with a hint of amusment in her voice.

"How did you know i was Trish?" Trish asked suspiciously.

"By the big sign you're holding that has my name on it..."she pointed out.

Trish looked down at the sign she had been holding up and quickly dropped it like it had been on fire.

"The cars out this way" Trish said quickly walking off with Stacy and Amy leaving Samantha to follow them out to the parking lot.

Samantha sighed as she lifted her case into the trunk of Trish's car. She closed the trunk and climbed into the back of the car sitting next to Amy. Stacy and Trish were sat together in the front. The three friends all talked on the way back from the airport not bothering to say a word to Samantha since the arkward meeting when they had first met.

As soon as Trish had dropped her two friends off she turned to talk to Samantha.

"You can sit in the front now" she told her.

"Thanks" she said sarcastically as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"So how do you like Cameron so far?" Trish asked as she turned a corner.

"great" she replied with little enthusiasm.

Trish just sighed "don't sound to happy"

"Well it's kind of hard to tell if you like a town when you've only been there for twenty minutes and haven't spoke to anyone" she replied with a smile.

"Look it's ok for us to be talking now, and you can talk to me when i'm at home but if my friends are around or we are outside the house then we don't speak ok, you already heard what i said earlier" Trish said firmly.

"Not a problem" Samantha said rolling her eyes.

Trish pulled into her drive way and got out of the car. Samantha grabbed her bag and followed her into the car.

"Mom, Dad i'm home" Trish called as she entered the house putting on a cheery voice.

Mr and Mrs Stratus came rushing to the front door to greet their daughter.

"And this must be our lovely geust" Mrs Stratus said excitedly looking at Samantha.

"Hi, i'm Samantha" she said introducing herself seeing as Trish wasn't going to.

"Well Samantha, i'm Emily and this is Bob, now we don't want any Mrs and Mr Stratus you're like family now so call us by our first names" Emily told her kindly.

Samantha smiled at the two, they were both so nice she couldn't understand where Trish got her personality from.

"Well Princess why don't you show Samantha her room" bob said.

"Ok then daddy" Trish agreed in a cheery voice.

Samantha followed Trish up the stairs. She looked on in pure amazment at how beautiful Trish's house was. They definatly had a lot of money to spend.

Trish opend an end door that was away from the other rooms slightly.

"This is the geust room, well your room" Trish told her. Trish walked into what Samantha assumed was Trish's room.

Samantha just shrugged and headed into her room. She gasped at how beautiful it was. The room was cream, with a wooden wardrobe, chest of draws and a writing desk. The bed had a simple cream bed spread that was embroiderd with little pink flowers. It was all so simple but still amazing at the same time. She left her case by the door not being a big fan of unpacking. She threw herself onto the bed and gazed up at the ceiling. Ok so she wasn't with the best person but the experience could still be fun, and it was school tomorrow so she could even make some new friends.


	2. time for school

a/n- thanks for the review

* * *

Samantha got up early the next morning. She yawned and streached her arms up above her head. She blinked as she looked around the room she was in. She sighed as she realised where she was. It was her first morning as an exchange student in america. She was going to finish her last year of high school at Trinity high. She really didn't like Trish who she was staying with. It was definatly going to be an interesting year.

Samantha stood up and walked over to where she had dumped her suitcase. She had a quick look through to find an outfit to wear for her first day. Samantha wasn't the type of girl who would dress to impress, she just wore whatever she felt comfortable in at the time. She took her clothes through into her ensuit bathroom and got ready in there. She left the room to go downstairs. She entered the kitchen to find Trish already sat at the table for breakfast. Mr stratus walked in behind Samantha and Mrs Stratus was busy getting everybodies breakfasts together.

Trish looked up at smirked at Samantha.

"Wow Sam great outfit" Trish said in a fake pleasent voice.

Samantha had to fight very hard not to insult Trish infront of her parents. Samantha didn't have the best temper in the world so it wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do, especially when she was putting up with Trish Stratus.

Samantha compared her outfit to Trish's. She was wearing her favourite jeans, a pair of white trainers and a pink v-neck tee-shirt. Nothing special really. She had her long brown hair down and she hadn't bothered putting on any make-up. Samantha Ward was average. Then there was Trish with her long blonde hair worn down in soft waves giving her a hollywood glamour. She had on a short red skirt with her red and white v-neck style top that exposed her tanned stomach. Trish was your typical blonde tanned perfect looking cheerleader wearing at least fifty pounds of make-up on her face. Trish was anything but average.

"So Samantha ready for your first day of school?" Trish said in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah can't wait" Samantha replied in the same tone of voice altough really she was dreading it.

Trish and Samantha didn't talk again until they were just about to pull up outside the school.

"The second we step out this car we don't know each other ok" Trish warned her.

"Fine by me" Samantha replied distractedly. She was to nervous about getting out of the car and walking up them front steps to pay any attention to Trish. Then came the moment she had been dreading. Trish pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car. Samantha looked up at the huge school building infront of her.

This is going to be an interesting day she thought to herself as she climbed the steps and entered the world of Trinity high school.

She watched as Trish danced off towards her friends. All cheerleaders of course. Amy seeming to be the nicest of the lot came over and grabbed Samantha.

"Girls this is Samantha, she's an exchange student from England" Amy said introducing her.

"Wow England, that is so cool!" exclaimed a red headed diva who Trish was giving evil looks to. She wispered somthing to Stacy and the two girls began to giggle.

"Isn't england like really far away, how do you manage to get here everyday?" asked a brunette girl.

Samantha stared at her for a moment and was about to reply but Amy shook her head.

'not worth it' she mouthed and Samantha nodded.

Pretty soon she had been introduced to everyone, and she had figured out what they were all like.

There was Maria the dumb brunette, but she was pretty with her pale brown hair and big eyes she could get away with it. Then there was Christy a hyper active red head who definatly had the energy to be a cheerleader. Then there was Candice who had been to busy staring at every guy who walked past to really join in on conversation. She had met Amy and Stacy the day before but hadn't known much about them. Now she had figured out the only reason Amy hung out with Trish was because they had known each other since they were five. They didn't say that was the only reason but she could tell by the way they acted round each other. Stacy seemed like the true best friend with Trish. That's if Trish could have a true best friend. Stacy's dad was rich and she had always been given everything she had ever wanted, just like Trish had.

A groups of guys walked over, Samantha assumed they were the football team. Who else could they possibly be. All tall good looking with great bodies and hanging out with the cheerleaders. Samantha smiled politly as she was introduced.

"this is Hunter, Dave, Chris, Christian, Adam and John" Amy said introducing them.

"Cute accent" Chris told her.

"Thanks" she said uncertainly.

"So how long are you going to be here for?" he asked her

"Supposed to stay for a year, but i'm not sure yet" she replied with a shrug. She was well aware of the looks she was recieving from Candice but she chose to ignore them.

"Well i geuss i should go find my locker" she said

"I'll go" Amy offered and Samantha smiled at her.

They turned around and Samantha walked straight into what felt like a brick wall.

She looked up at the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen in her life.

"Sorry" she said quickly.

"No it's my fault" he said with a small smile" cute accent"

"Thanks" she said softly.

Amy rolled her eyes" come on"

Samantha looked at him one last time before letting Amy drag her off to her new locker.

"Who was that?" she asked and Amy smiled.


	3. the first day

a/n- thanks for my reviews...sorry this is short

* * *

Samantha sat in math. She rested her hand on her hand and tapped her pen incesently on the desk. Math was her all time worst subject. She hated it with a passion and was sitting looking at the clock counting the minutes to go, triganomatry was unbelieveably boring.

"Woohooo anybody home?" asked Amy waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Samantha asked looking round"did you say somthing?"

"Nevermind" Amy laughed

"Sorry" she said sheepishly.

"No problem, i switch off in physics" Amy admitted.

Samantha looked up as a tiny peice of scrunched up paper landed next to her. She looked around the room trying to figure out who had thrown it. She looked round at Amy who was already reading the note. Samantha raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry" Amy said still reading and not sounding very sorry.

Samantha laughed and grabbed the paper from her.

"It's from Chris, he wants to know of you're coming with us after school" Amy told her before she could read it.

Samantha put the paper down looked at Amy.

"You know Trish won't like that" she said

Amy just shrugged her shoulder "so?"

"So i won't be very welcome" she replied

Amy just rolled her eyes "look I like you, the guys like you and Christy liked you" Amy told her.

"Really?" she asked

"Yep" Amy replied" Maria probably did aswell but she's not quite with it most of the time so it's hard to tell"

"Well maybe i'll go" she said slowly.

Amy spun round in her seat.

"She said yeah" Amy yelled across the room.

Samantha felt her cheeks burn and she didn't bother to look around. Amy spun back round and started to talk continusly to her.

"So Samantha tell me all about you" Amy told her.

"What do you want to know?" she asked

Amy thought for a moment. "Ok where abouts in england are you from, what bands do you like, what are your friends back home like, favourite sport, what's your family like and do you have any nicknames?" Amy asked

Samantha started laughing, "that all?" she asked

"Might wanna know some more later" Amy replied with a grin.

"Well let me think, i'm from a town called Redditch, that's near birmingham. I hang about with a group of girls and guys, i don't really wanna name them all. My parents are divorced and i have three sisters. My favourite sports are football..which i geuss would be soccer over here and i'll admit that i watch wrestling. And my favourite bands are Drunkplumber and shoot the drummer. They aren't famous they're just local bands but they will be huge" she replied

"Nicknames..."Amy prompted.

"Oh Sammy baby" she added

"Cool" Amy said.

They both looked up to see someone standing over them.

"Yes Mr Flair?" asked Amy looking innocent.

"Are you girls working?" he asked

"Of course" Amy lied looking like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

The two girls grinned at each other as he walked off. They then jumped up as the bell went.

"Finally my torture is over!" she exclaimed jumping up.

She had gone through a full day of school and it hadn't been so bad. She had made a great ner friend and she was starting to talk to more people. She had been invited to hang out with everyone after school. None of the teachers had been to bad..except Mr Heyman had kind of creeped her out a bit. But best of all she had bumped into the cutest guy of all time...true she had no clue who he was. But she was going to be here for the rest of the year she would have plenty of time to find out. She linked arms with Amy and they both went to get their things from their lockers.


	4. new friends

a/n- thanks for all my reviews so far please keep reviewing and suggestions are welcome and very much needed lol.

* * *

Samantha was sat in the local park swinging back and forth competing with Amy and Christy to see who could go the highest. The lovely yet annoying Stacy Keibler raised an eyebrow at the three of them before pulling out her compact mirror and checking her hair for the tenth time that hour.

"You know what" Stacy said flipping the compact shut "You three are really immature"

Amy just rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at Stacy who made a small sound of outrage.

Samantha slowed down and stopped swinging. She stood up and joined Maria who was sat on a bench talking to Candice and Dave.

"Hey Tammy!" Maria exclaimed happily

"That's Sammy..."she corrected

"Oh right sorry" Maria said before turning back to Dave and twirling her hair.

Samantha looked up as she heard a car pulling up in the near by car park. Out of the car stepped the small angry blonde known as Trish Stratus. Samantha smiled at her and laughed as Trish shot her an evil look back.

"What are you doing here?" Demanded Trish as she marched straight over to Samantha.

"Sitting down..."she replied

"Oh so funny!" exclaimed Trish "Look 'Sammy' go and find some of your own friends, i told you that you aren't hanging out with me and my friends"

"Actually i was invited" she told her with a smile.

Her smile broadend as the look of anger increased on Trish's face.

"Hey is everything ok?" asked Chris

"Everything's fine i was just making sure Sammy wasn't bothering anyone" Trish replied

"Nah Sammy's cool" Chris told her with a smile

Trish turned and flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she went and sat by Stacy.

"Thanks for saving me" laughed Sammy

"No problem" Chris told her as he went back to throwing a football about with his friends.

Sammy sighed and decided to go for a walk. She stood up and headed along the pathway. She smiled as she noticed some little kids playing a game on the grass. She carried on walking when she suddenly found herself on the ground after bumping into somthing solid. She looked up to see none other than the boy she had bumped into earlier that day smirking down at her. Sammy blushed slightly as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Sorry" she mumbled quietly.

"That's ok" he laughed "i haven't got a problem with bumping into pretty girls."

Sammy laughed. Ok she thought to herself that was a terrible line but he is cute.

"So that woud be a second time i've bumped into you today" He said with a smile

"Yeah" she managd to squeek out.

"So what's your name?" he asked

"Hey Sammy where are you going?" Amy called running over to her. "Oh hey Randy"

"Hey ames" He said with a smile before turning to Samantha "Sammy"

"Look you two can flirt later but right now Sammy needs to come and meet some friends of mine" Amy said excitedly.

"We weren't filrting!" Sammy exclaimed a bit too quickly

Amy rolled her eyes "Yeah and i'm the queen of England"

"So i'll talk to you later "Randy said still smirking at her.

Sammy wasn't sure she liked the smirking...but he was cute.

Sammy blushed before fallowing Amy across the grass.

"So who are we meeting?" she asked

"No one" Amy replied

"but you just..."she started

"I know but i wanted to talk to you alone" Amy interupted "What are you doing with Randy!"

"Talking..."she replied

"I think you and Randy would be perfect for each other but believe me Trish will have a fit, i'm not warning you off him...i geuss i'm just saying be careful" Amy explained

"Me and Randy weren't flirting we were just talking because i bumped into him " Sammy told her.

Amy just smiled "Well like i said you two would be perfect together so i'll just have to do a bit of match making!"

Oh great Sammy thought to herself that's just what i need!


	5. hanging out

Samantha looked about Amy's large house. It was just as big as Trish's. But where Trish's house looked like it had come straight out of a magazine Amy's was much more homely. Amy was sat on the sofa stuffing her face with popcorn as she argued with her two friends Matt and Jeff about what film they should watch.

"I'm not watching some chick flick!" exclaimed Jeff Hardy.

Samantha couldn't help but smile. Jeff was definatly hot and he liked alot of the same music as Samantha. She found that they really had alot in common. Samantha threw a cushion at him.

"It's Amy's house she decides if you don't like it the door would be that way" She told him raising an eyebrow at him.

Jeff narrowed his eyes at her "Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it new girl?" he asked raising his eyebrow back at her.

Samantha stood up and picked up grease. She put it in the VCR and pressed the play button. She walked back to the sofa and sat down by Amy.

"That is what i'm gonna do about it" she told him with a smile. Her blue eyes sparkeled brightly as she laughed at him.

Jeff was pouting and looked unblieveably cute.

"Awww poor baby we can watch your movie next" she said in a mocking voice.

"You won this time Wardy but it's only because you're the geust for today" He told her sitting down beside her.

"Whatever Hardy" she giggled elbowing him in the side.

"Will you two get a room" Matt and Amy exclaimed

"We're not doing anything" Samantha pointed out.

"Fine well stop flirting this is my favourite part" Amy told her with a smile.

Jeff and Samantha looked at each other and grinned.

"Well i know she must be in love with me but i wouldn't flirt with her" He said cockily.

"Me like you?" she asked "in your dreams maybe"

"You want me really" Jeff told her

"Loser" she laughed

"Freak" he joked back.

"Hate you" she said sticking her tongue out.

Jeff turned to his brother "I want to marry this girl" he told him.

The next thing Jeff knew Amy was attacking him with a cushion telling him to shut up and watch the film.

Sammy and Jeff spent the rest of the film nudging each other and stealing glances but neither one of them spoke. Amy could be pretty leathal with a pillow. As Amy hit the stop button Jeff and Matt both sighed with relief.

"Finally the torment is over!" exclaimed Matt and Amy shot him a warning look."I mean i love that film let's watch it again"

Samantha and Jeff burst out laughing. Samantha stood up and took the popcorn bowl back through into the kitchen. The next thing she knew Amy was at her side.

"You and Jeff looked pretty cosy back in there" she said with an all knowing smile that made Sammy feel slightly uneasy.

"We're friends he is such a great guy" She told her.

"He is i mean he's like a brother to me" Amy agreed "but you two are sweet"

"I thought me and Randy would be perfect?" asked Samantha

"You would be i just mean you and Jeff are cute friends together like a cool little best friend thing going on" Amy exclaimed

Samantha just smiled. The phone rang and Amy went over to answer it. Samantha washed the few dishes that were sitting in the baisin while Amy chatted away on the phone. She returned a few moments later with a huge smile on her face.

"Good news?" asked Samantha putting the glasses away in a cupboard.

"Yep" Amy replied

"What is it?" Samantha asked

"We are going to Christy Hemme's pool party tonight!" Amy exclaimed

The two girls squeeled excitedly. Samantha suddenly frowned

"I don't have anything to wear!" she exclaimed

Amy burst out laughing "Don't worry i've got so mant bikini's i don't even know what to do with them"

The two girls smiled and ran upstairs to get ready for the party. After all there were only four more hours to get ready.


End file.
